


(Such a heavenly view)

by Ambros



Series: Tumblr Prompts [40]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is not a morning person, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Sleepy Alec, fluff fluff fluff, you will have cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: - He takes that word and Alec's sleepy voice and plans on keeping them.





	(Such a heavenly view)

**Author's Note:**

> An anon prompted on Tumblr: "fic prompt: first time alec calls magnus "babe""  
> Hopefully you'll like this :)

His magic wakes him up with three soft buzzes against his hand, and he's really, really tempted to just ignore it, but he knows that wouldn't be wise. He blinks in the darkness, softened by the lights coming from outside, and yawns.

Alec's arm is thrown over his waist, his breaths soft on the back of his neck, and he allows himself one moment to snuggle back into him just the tiniest bit, just to catch some of his warmth and keep it for himself.

He could have portaled to Paris a few hours earlier and slept there, but – but. Alec's skin against his back is reason enough to wake up in the middle of the night instead.

He pushes the covers off of himself with a silent complaint, tries to slip out of bed without waking Alec up – which is, of course, impossible. Shadowhunters.

“'s it time already?” Alec asks, blinking slowly, voice deep and rough, his eyes immediately closing again, his fingers twisting in Magnus' shirt.

“Unfortunately,” Magnus says, cringing against the cold when he sets his feet on the floor.

Alec groans his displeasure, but he kicks the sheet off of himself as well, sits on the bed, his eyes still closed: “'ll make you coffee,” he mumbles.

A smile curls Magnus' lips: “Go back to sleep, don't worry.”

“Want to,” Alec protests, actually getting out of bed; he sways on his feet the tiniest bit before he drags himself to the kitchen, sheet wrapped around his shoulders.

Magnus shakes his head, not so secretly endeared beyond words, happy somewhere in his bones that he's not awake alone.

He takes the quickest shower ever and snaps his fingers to dress up and put make up on. He's too tired for anything else.

The kitchen is filled with the delicious, heart warming smell of coffee, sweetened by the presence of a half-asleep, half-undressed Alec, wrapped in their sheet; he's sitting at the kitchen table, eyes closed, head propped on his hand. In front of him, a thermos filled with coffee.

“You should go back to sleep,” Magnus says, fondness coloring his voice as he picks up the thermos.

“I will,” Alec says, in a tone that suggest he'll probably fall asleep on the table.

Magnus chuckles silently, leans forward to place a gentle kiss on his forehead over the table; “I'll see you in a few hours.”

And Alec says: “Alright babe.”, the word slipping casually from his lips, half mumbled against the palm of his hand, and Magnus' heart stops for a second and gently restarts beating, his world reshaping in something softer, lighter, warmer.

He takes that word and Alec's sleepy voice and plans on keeping them.

He brushes the tips of his fingers against Alec's cheek: “Later, love.”


End file.
